Love and War
by lampost
Summary: Sarah goes to Narnia through the book, love takes its turn, but can true love stop the death of the son of Adam or is his fate content? Can she save him? Or will Narnia loose a Magnificent king: COMPLETE!READ & REVIEW! GREAT STORY
1. Love and War Love, Life, and Sacrafice

_**Note to Reader: **I own Joddin, and Sarah. If you recognize any character or place in my Story it belongs to C.S Lewis._

_Enjoy the Story._

_**Love and War**_

_**Chapter One:**_

_**I lay on the bed that late night when it all began. I wrote continuously in my diary about my day at school. About how me and my mother actually spent more time today talking civilized then yelling at each other.**_

_**I come from a fairly rich family, we live on the most popular street in England, in a great big house with four employees. Life for me already may seem to you like a breeze.**_

_**But money you see may seem like a blessing but for our family it is a curse. My family hardly ever has a meal together without a cell phone or a computer or arguing over some silly thing that happened that evening.**_

_**My mother works for the law firm. My dad is an accountant for the biggest bank in London. Most of the time I was alone unless I talked to Martin, my favorite butler.**_

_**It was on a night like this that I wish I mom and dad were here. No noise or rain or even wind. The house was quite. I went to the study. That where I spent the majority of my time reading books of fairy tales and adventures of far away places. **_

_**I opened the door to see Lucinda, the made, brushing the dust from the shelves and wiping the desk off then turning to leave the room in my honor.**_

_**I ran my finger over the books, strumming them like a harp. Me having read everyone of them, I couldn't find one I was interested in. Until I came across a book that I hadn't noticed before.**_

_**The book was very beautiful. Wrapped in red leather and a big black leather strap around the binding leading to the front where a big lock was latched. There was no title to the book, only the leather.**_

_**I pulled the book from the shelf. I wiped my hand across the front feeling the gold thread the cradled it. I pulled the lock from the front and opened the book.**_

_**I looked at the front page and I read aloud: **_

_**  
"Narnia, the adventures of Aslan"**_

_**I tried to remember the book but I didn't know nothing. So I thought that I would spend the night waiting on my mom and dad reading the book .**_

_**I opened the book and slowly the words began to feel my head. I remember saying to my self: "I hope this book last out the night."**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Hours on end passed that night. My made came in and out a time or two to check on me , to see if I needed anything. But my mind was still on the book. I looked back down and read a line that seemed to make my heart flutter:**_

_**"And so it was that Aslan made portals from the land to the mortal world so that in times of need mortals may come to Narnia for his time of need."**_

_**I looked up, could this book be meant for me or am I only wishfully thinking. I turned the page and there was a large picture of a lion with a mane that the wind had trouble blowing.**_

_**Then the book started shaking and my eyes seemed to be glued to the page. The lions mane was shaking, the grass that he stood upon was waving and his eyes where even blinking. His mouth opened and a roar came from the book and I slammed it closed.**_

_**I looked around. No one had seemed to have heard it. I ran out of the room. "Martin Martin!" I screamed. Then he appeared at the door **_

_**"Yes madam?"**_

_**"Didn't you here the noise?"**_

_**"What noise madam?"**_

_**"It was a lions roar. You couldn't have possibly not have heard it."**_

_**"Miss I am afraid I don't know what you talking about. Maybe you where just imaging."**_

_**"But I wasn't imaging. It really did roar."**_

_**"I sure it did madam. Is that all you request tonight. If so I will retire to my room?"**_

_**"Yes Martin you may." I couldn't believe it could I be the only one that heard it? I ran back to my room and sat back down on the bed. I thumbed back through the pages to find the picture. There it was, just standing there. Nothing was moving, nothing was happening it was just a picture.**_

_**I stared at the flame in the lamp next to my bed, I couldn't get the book out of mind. So I reached for the flame and made it brighter so I could see the pages in my diary.**_

_**Dear Diary,Jan. 20!865**_

_**Mother and Father are out tonight working all night again. I am here alone (unless you count the butlers and maids, but I can't tell them my problems.) I found this book tonight called, Narnia The Adventures of Aslan, and I think there's something special about it like its one of those special books or something but I couldn't get it off my mind so I had to tell someone and who better to trust then you. With all hope I am going to go read the book some more. I will find the mystery to this book.**_

_**signed,**_

**_Sarah Cloy White._**

_**Chapter Three:**_

_**I read on and on. Page after page the words flowing from the book. I turned back to the page with the lion. There he stood on the hill once more. Nothing seemed to be happening, after all it was just a picture. I looked at the clock, a quarter passed midnight, its getting late. But well I must continue I thought.**_

_**I stared back at the picture, everything started happening just as before. Only this time I felt like I was being drawn to the picture, my body becoming closer to his world than my own. I tried to pull back but I wasn't strong enough to pull back from the force. I could feel a warm summer breeze upon my face even though it was during the cold bitter night.. The smell of flowers.**_

_** I closed my eyes quickly. I felt as if I was falling out of thought and time. I peeked through my eyes lids. Stars wheeled overhead, and lights passed by me moment by moment. Then I stopped. I felt the softness of grass beneath me, a soft wind, and the sound of water trickling nearby.**_

_**"Come on Ed, swords pointed up just as Orieus showed us!" I heard a voice cry. I looked up. Two horse's charged toward me, a white one, then a brown one. I jumped up and hid behind the rocks below.**_

_**"Whoa horsy!" I heard a voice cry, there was a young man seated upon the brown horse, and then another upon the white.**_

_**"My names Philip." The horse answered back. O My Goodness the horse just talked. What kind of place is this?.**_

_**"Peter, Edmund, the Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan, she's on her way here now." I heard. Then I looked up, it was a Beaver. A talking beaver. A witch, is it a bad witch? I saw the boys ride off picking up the beaver and charging away. I followed cautiously behind. Then we came upon a large crowd of people. The boys ran to two girls standing at the front of the crowd, obviously their sisters.**_

_**There in the middle of the crowd stood a woman dressed in white, then the lion from the picture facing each other talking. This is what I heard.**_

_**"You have a traitor in you midst Aslan." the Witch pointed out.**_

_**"His offense was not against you." the lion announced.**_

_**"Have you forgotten the laws on which Narnia was built?"**_

_**"Do not site the deep magic to me, witch, I was there when it was written." The lion roared.**_

_**"Then you remember well that every traitor belongs to me. His blood is my property. Aslan knows..." at the sound of his name I shuddered and whispered his name to myself once more. "...that unless I have blood as the law demands, ALL of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water. That boy shall die...upon the Stone Table. As is tradition. You dare not refuse me." I saw the dark haired boy put his hand up to his face and then his eyes start to fill with tears. Could she be talking about killing him?**_

_**"Enough! I will talk with you alone." Then the lion turned then walked into the tent behind as the witch followed, I ducked down farther behind the bush that shielded me. They seemed to have talked for hours. Even though I had no encountering of the other humans before I still felt concerned for him. I would peek out of the bushes every so often and take a peek at the children's brother. Then the curtain was pulled back and the witch and the lion exited the tent.**_

_**"She has renounced her claim on the son of Adams blood."**_

_**"How do I know that your promise will be kept?" she asked. **_

_**Then the lion roared so loud that the people and creatures had to cover their ears. Wait a minute I forgot to tell you. I was so interested in the conversation of the two that I didn't take the time to notice the people of the land. There was no humans originally from Narnia (as which I will have found out later.) Only creatures you hear about in stories.**_

_**There was centaurs, half men, half horses. They stood so tall that they had to brush the tress out of their way as they walked throughout the forest. Long harried flowed in the wind. Polished hooves. They had three swords hanging on their sides.**_

_**There were fauns. Half men, half goats. They have little horns growing out of their foreheads, little tails and lots of armor.**_

_**Their where giant birds called Griffins. Battle birds mostly. Then their were lots and lots of animals that talked and fight battles as well. Cat, tigers, dogs, swine's, all kinds of animals.**_

_**The witch had left the camp. It was still midday. The lion walked by the bush after the crowd had departed. I thought he would keep walking, but he slowly bent over to the edge of the bush and said:**_

_**"Isn't it about time you come out from hiding. After all I want to see the human that will take the biggest part in this tale." I looked up. His big eyes gazed at me.**_

_**"You mean I am supposed to be here? How did I get here?" I asked.**_

_**"You read the book. You know about the portals. And yes you have a very big part in this story. Come I will explain it to you." Then the lion took me to his tent. As I walked to the tent I passed the four children that the adventure was all about, the youngest one waved at me and I smiled and waved back, then turned and pushed the curtain out of my way. It was just me and the Great Lion.**_

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**"Sarah, there is a deep magic that is greater than any of us. It governs you fate, and mine. The four children you saw outside are the Pevensies. Peter the oldest, Susan the oldest daughter. Edmund, and Lucy. There's a prophecy:**_

_**When Adams Flesh and Adams Bone,**_

_**Sits at Cair Paravel in throne.**_

_**The evil time will be over and done.**_

_**"The children think that they are the four. And indeed they are, all except the one." My eyes burned. My heart fluttered, what did he mean?**_

_**"Do you mean one of them will die?"**_

_**"Yes. One of the four children outside will die. There beyond the camp there is a Castle. Cair Paravel and in it there is four thrones. They think that the two sons of Adam and the two daughters of eve are them. but only the two daughters of Eve and one son of Adam will enter its realm. The fourth throne will be filled by you. There's another prophecy:**_

_**At the death of a king, the lion shall bring, another daughter of Eve.**_

_**She shall claim her crown,**_

_**undo the frowns, and restore **_

_**peace again.**_

_**" It has long been foretold that when two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve shall defeat the white witch and restore peace to Narnia. That doesn't mean that there shall be two sons of Adam and two daughters of eve sitting at Cair Paravel, only that they will defeat the white witch. The prophecy states that "Adams flesh and Adams bone" that means you. May the long foretold prophecy be fulfilled and long may you deafened Narnia."**_

_**I was what we say in London flabbergasted. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't say anything.**_

_**"You saying that because of me, someone will die?"**_

_**" No, I am saying that the deep magic has already planned their destiny. You are now being planned. You destiny is to restore peace to Narnia."**_

_**"But I cant fight. I've never even held a sword."**_

_**"You will do fine dear one. Only have faith in yourself." I turned and left the room. **_

_**I set in the grass on the hillside. I picked the blades of grass up and let them go in the wind, blowing them far away. Just as Aslan had said there stood a giant castle. Shinning in all its glory.**_

_**"Are you all right?" Lucy asked me, coming up to sit beside me on the hill. She was speaking with a high British accent.**_

_**"Yes I think I am fine. Just a little tired."**_

_**"Do you want to come with me and Susan to practice?"**_

_**"Practice what?"**_

_**"Sword, bow and arrow any weapon."**_

_**"O I don't have a weapon. Do you know where I can get one?"**_

_**"O yea come on follow me." Lucy got up and walked me to the camp again. There stood a giant centaur. He looked at me funny then let out a hardy laugh.**_

_**"Are you okay dear one. Do not fret. The witch does not no the prophecy, so you are not in any danger. But you could do with these." Then he took from his side a sword with a hilt fit for royalty and a blade that makes the suns rays seem dull.**_

_**"Thank you very much I shall keep it next to my heart until the day I pass it on to the next in my line. Thank you very much Mr..."**_

_**"Mr.? No there's nor Mr. to it. Just call me Orieus. I will be here for you if you need anything." Then you rode away into the horizon. I turned and followed Lucy into the tent and she grabbed a little belt that had a glass bottle and a small dagger hanging from it. Hurry ,Susan will be waiting. Then we walked back out of the tent and up the hill. Over the rocks in the valley was set up targets. And there was a slim tall brown headed girl with a white bow strung with an arrow then she released it and hit the target dead on.**_

_**"Now you need Peters help. Peter can give you some good pointers on sword fighting. That is what he fights with." Susan suggested.**_

_**Lucy ran back up the hill and told Peter to come help me. Then I watched as he came down the hill. How his blonde hair flowed in the wind. His sword bouncing on his side. And above all the smile on his face. I think I am getting myself into more than I know.**_

_**"Hello, I take it you are Peter?" I asked pathetically, but above else flirtatiously.**_

_**"You caught me. I'm he." He said with a smile.**_

_**"I was wandering if you could help me with my sword skills." I reached for my sword and at the same time he reach for it to, and our hands met and I pulled back.**_

_**"I am sorry. I was gonna get it for you." He apologized.**_

_**"It's Quite alright. Now here we go." I held up my sword and pointed it at him. He began to laugh. "What's wrong is my hair messed up or something." I asked getting a little annoyed.**_

_**"No its just the way you hold your sword. Your hands shouldn't be over lapping." I looked at my hands. They did look kind of silly. **_

_**"Well how do I hold it then?"**_

_**"Like this." Then Peter walked over to me and grabbed my hands and placed them where they need to be.. He smiled and walked back. "Now block my sword." He swung up and then forced his sword down. I held mine up and knocked his back jumping back further up the hill.**_

_**"Very good. Now you come at me." I didn't know what to do. So I ran and held my sword in my right hand. I swung it to the left as he blocked it of course. Then back to the right. "Nice, you have very good form."**_

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**I rubbed my hands together. I had been practicing for hours. The sun was high in the sky, but the shade from the tree I was leaning on help me stay cool. My sword laid beside me, I gazed at it. Then I heard footsteps. I didn't turn to see who it was. Then beside me sat Peter.**_

_**"How your hands?" he asked me.**_

_**I held them out and rubbed the calluses together, then looked at them again. "Umm okay I guess."**_

_**"Well, those will go away in a couple of days. Anyway, I was meaning to tell you that you are doing very good on your sword skill. I think with a little more practice you'll be the best girl sword miss I've ever known."**_

_**"Well thank you very much Peter." At this point I think I'm beginning to fall in love. But I of course kept this a secret. "Do you ever get sick of one place. Well do you ever wish to go somewhere else? Since you grew up here in this land you probably don't know what else is out there."**_

_**"What do you mean? I'm not from Narnia. I'm from Finitely."**_

_**"Your from London too." I couldn't believe it. Could we have met before. "Well, that's is so great. Maybe we have met before."**_

_**"Well my tent is over there beyond Aslan's, if you need anything." Peter said nervously.**_

_**"Okay..." I was stunned. "...thanks I'll be sure to remember that." Then unfortunately Peter stood and walked away. My heart raced as he looked back at me. As I sit there I began to think about all that the Lion had told me. How I would have to take the place of one of the Sons of Adam. Could it be Peter. I couldn't beat the thought. Then I remembered I needed to keep learning. I turned and picked up my sword. My practice wasn't over.**_

_**It was night time now. I lay awake in my bed. Then I heard voices outside my tent. I got scared so I drew my sword and cautiously I stepped outside. There was no one there. Only the trees. Wait the trees. If the animals can talk, why couldn't the trees. **_

_**"Hello, is anyone there?" No answer. Then the bushes rattled and the leaves fell of onto the ground.**_

_**"Ow! That hurt." A voice said.**_

_**I pointed my sword, "Who's there?"**_

_**"It's just us. We wanted, well he said we should ask you to go swimming with us." Susan said pointing to Edmund. Edmund blushed.**_

_**"I only thought that we should include you. That's all." He said giving his sister a grim stare.**_

_**"Umm I don't think so, its a little chilly for me and besides I don't have my suit." I covered, for I was only embarrassed to be seen without clothes.**_

_**"It doesn't matter you can swim in you undergarments." Lucy suggested. "That's what we do" **_

_**"Well okay, let me get my scabbard." I ran in the tent and grabbed the sheath, then Noticed that the others already took ahead start. So I ran after them. I lost sight of them, but in fear I kept on running. Until I knew that I was completely and utterly alone.**_

_**I pulled my sword from the scabbard and the blade ringed against the metal. I heard footsteps. Voices. Laughs. Then out of the darkness came a beast in the form of a Wolfe. Thank goodness its just a wolf.**_

_**"What are you doing girl? Are you a Daughter of Eve?" it asked.**_

_**"I guess you could say that."**_

_**"Get 'err boys!" Then on both sides of me came wolves. Black, gray, and white howling and barking. I had no where to turn. So remembering everything Peter had taught me I readied my sword. The from the darkness came Aslan, Orieus, Peter and Edmund holding down the wolves. Orieus and Peter drew their sword and readied to attack.**_

_**"Still you weapons, Sarah has to do this on her own." He paused. "Sarah you have to kill the wolf or you will never be brave enough."**_

_**The wolf circled me. Looking me over and over. Then at the back of his neck came a long iron wand.**_

_**"Be still creature or you shall never move again." There behind the wolf was a tall slender man wearing a long blue and gray cape with a black leather jerkin and vest. with tall gray boots. **_

_**"Who are you stranger?"**_

_**"I am Joddin, the Grey Magician. Brother of The White Witch Jadis. I offer you my service such as it is, to equal you army as to Jadis'. One side will have to win. It can be yours or hers. If I am on you side you have a chance in winning. If I am on her side, you will loose not doubts about it. Do you accept my service?" Aslan nodded in agreement. "Now wolves of the fair maiden of winter. Go back to your mistress and tell her what you have seen." Then he moved the rode from the back of the wolves neck and the pack ran back to their home.**_

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**"How did you come to Narnia?" Aslan asked Joddin.**_

_**"When the young man rang the bell at charn, it not only awoke Jadis but me as well. The reason she did not know that I was free to (because if she did I would still be a statue in Charn) is because the day that we were waxed I was in morning. Our father had just died, but Jadis being the older got the rule of Charn but I was morning for my father. Since she was spreading her evil day by day so the Charn soothsayer cursed her and her band of celebrators to be waxed until the bell had been rung.**_

_**"I followed them out and through the pools, but before I could grab hold of Jadis leg to be pulled to the mortal world they vanished. So I traveled through every pool in the forest to find her. So when I did she was here, and now I want my revenge.**_

_**"The only reason that you have an advantage in this war is because I have this." When he said this I saw him hold up his iron wand. "My father had only two children. Jadis and I. He gave to us two wands. Jadis had the crystal wand being more feminine and I took the iron wand. The crystal wand allows you to transform your enemy into stone. But the Iron wand turns them into Steel and metal.**_

_**"Jadis should be on her way here. So prepare yourself for the worst.**_

_**"Jadis, Queen of Narnia, Empress of the Lone Islands!" A dwarf announced. They dwarf and the Witch reached the platform at which Aslan and Joddin stood. She drew her wand letting it shine and shimmer in the sun light, pointing it at her brother.**_

_**"How did you come here, this is not you affair!" Jadis asked.**_

_**"That doesn't matter anymore. Why are you trying to ruin another world wasn't destroying charn enough for you? All that matters is what is going to become of you." Joddin answered. Jadis grinned and then stepped back to her chariot and drew out a sword, swinging it to her side letting the wand and sword cling together. "Then come here and get what you came for." She taunted back.**_

_**Joddin laughed and stood pulling his Iron wand from the earth. Then drawing his sword from his side. He stepped down off the platform and walked in front of his sister.**_

_**He pointed his wand at her then drawing back his left hand (which had the sword in it) and posed. Then fiercely Jadis through the first swing. She swung her wand and hit his knocking it back, Then swinging her sword at his neck. He jerked his right arm up and blocked the sword then swinging his wand down to her legs knocking them out from under her allowing her to fall to the ground. Then stabbing the wand through her dress pinning her to the ground, then pointed the sword at her neck...then he put the sword back in his scabbard. Pulling the wand from her dress then walking back to his seat.**_

_**"Don't stop yet you coward!" She screamed panting for breath.**_

_**"I'm not letting you die that easily, Go back to you home and get your army ready."**_

_**She got up, turned and marched out of the camp. Ginnabrink asking "why are you leaving your highness?"**_

_**"If its a war Joddin wants. It is a war he shall get!"**_

_**Chapter 7:**_

_**I went after this event to take a short bath down the camp in the river. Susan came to join me.**_

_**"You like Peter don't you." She stated. I tried to look dumbfounded.**_

_**"What do you mean? I think you brother is a wonderful friend." My heart began to race.**_

_**"I have seen the way you look at him. The tone of you voice when you speak to him. Not counting the little things you say."**_

_**"Is it that obvious?"**_

_**"You have no idea." We both began to laugh. She swam underneath the water wetting her hair. "You should go for him I think."**_

_**"O, I couldn't. I would be to embarrassed." I said, I was trying to be honest.**_

_**"Well, I can talk to him for you, after all..."**_

_**"NO! You mustn't." I demanded that she kept it a secret.**_

_**"Well if that's what you want. You will find that he likes you too."**_

_**"So what do you think about Sarah?" Edmund asked Peter.**_

_**"What do you mean Ed?"**_

_**"Well do you like her, or do you think she's okay?" Edmund was trying to get something out of Peter.**_

_**"Are you asking me if I like her as more than a friend?" Peter asked pausing to look at Edmund. "Besides you are the one that asked her to go swimming."**_

_**"What do you mean, don't try to turn this around on me. Your the one that likes her." Then Edmund jumped on Peter rolling him down the hill. Then Peter pined him to the ground.**_

_**"So what if I do?" Then Edmund forced himself on top of Peter.**_

_**"Then why don't you tell her." **_

_**"Because I don't want her to think I'm a complete idiot." Then Peter raised up throwing Edmund back, then pouncing on top of him.**_

_**"How do you know she don't like you too?" Peter got up then walked back up the hill looking over the camp. "Pete? Are you alright?"**_

_**"Two, one, five! Good very good. Now faster. Two, six, three, five. Fantastic!" Orieus counted. He had been helping Peter today in my lesson.**_

_**"Orieus do you think I'm getting pretty good?" I asked him.**_

_**"Good what do you mean, I think you getting better than Peter." Then he looked at Peter and he smiled then Peter resheathed his sword.**_

_**"The battle is drawing near, you need to practice more often. Besides it will work those calluses off you hands." Peter said walking to me .Then he picked up my hands driving my sword into the dirt below our feet. He observed my hands carefully. "There getting Better."**_

_**"Aslan I'm not sure about the prophecy. I don't want one of my friends to die. Do you know who the son of Adam is? The one that shall have to die." I asked. The Great Lion sat before me on the grass.**_

_**"You doubt the prophecy?"**_

_**"No, its just I've become so fond of these for kids. But which one is the chosen son of Adam?**_

_**"If I told you would it make the grief more easy for you?" I sat there, I guess Aslan had a point.**_

_**"No I guess you right. But is there no other way that we can make a sacrifice?"**_

_**"Only true love can undo a prophecy. But one of the four is meant to die."**_

_**"Maybe not."**_

_**Chapter 8:**_

_**It was dark again. I heard footsteps outside my tent. I thought "Not again!" But I ducked down beneath my quilt, but the curiosity was killing me. I picked up my sword, strapped it on, and cautiously stepped on the grass outside my tent.**_

_**There through the darkness of the night and the shade of the trees. I saw a great beast. Not any beast, but the Great Lion. Aslan walked through the woods slowly with his head bent low to the ground as if his mane were scrapping the fallen leaves.**_

_**Sadness came over me. But I walked cautiously behind. We walked passed Susan and Lucy's tent. I heard the tent rattle, then voices whispering. I ducked behind a tree. Susan and Lucy began following the lion too.**_

_**I ran up behind them and grabbed their mouths so they wouldn't scream. "Shhhh, its just me. Where is he going?" I whispered to them.**_

_**"I don't know. Come on. quietly." Then Susan showed us the path of the Lions footsteps.**_

_**Hours had passed. The slow walk still continued.**_

_**"Shouldn't you all be in bed?" The lions voice rumbled.**_

_**"Please Aslan can't we come with you.?" Susan asked.**_

_**"I would be glad of the company for a while." He answered. My heart trembled. My eyes filled with tears. He seemed so sad. We continued the walk. Up the hill.**_

_**"Okay here you must stop. I must continue alone." He said, then we stopped and turned and ran into the bushes. Then we saw Aslan walk to a giant hill. The evil forces of all of Narnia gathered here. Torches we lite, screams, yelps, and howls of the witches beastly army.**_

_**Aslan slowly walked up the steps. Then upon a giant stone table stood the witch.**_

_**"Behold the Great Lion!" She taunted. The hags and goblins screamed. The souls of the trees and the cries of everything evil became louder and stronger. "Bind Him!" She commanded. Then her General stepped from the crowd, and shoved him on his side using his axe. "Wait, let him first be shaved!"**_

_**"Ginnabrink, the witch's servant, came forth with a knife and hand full by hand full he cut away the Lions mane. But still through the screams and yells we lay on the hill watching and waiting.**_

_**"Why doesn't he fight back?" Lucy asked but we both were to stunned to answer.**_

_**"Bring him to me!" The witch demanded. Then Cyclops came from different spots in the crowd and grabbed the ropes and began to pull him to the stone table. Then through all their strength and work, the Lion lay before the Witch. The witch bent down behind the lion and seemed to whisper in his ear:**_

_**"Now Aslan, Im a little disappointed in you. Did you think by all this you could save the human traitor? You have given me You life and saving no one. So much for love." Then she stood to her feet and started announcing her plans:**_

_**" TONIGHT! The deep magic will be appeased. But tomorrow! We WILL take Narnia, FOREVER!" The crowd squealed and cheered her on. "In that knowledge, Despair...and...DIE!" Then she plunged her knife through the heart of the Lion. He roared and then his eyes closed and this time they didn't open back.**_

_**Chapter 9:**_

_**To Be Continued……..**_

_**Please review this story, and put it on you favorites list so you can finish the story. This is my first action romance story so be gentle **_


	2. Part Two

_**Chapter 9:**_

_**I couldn't bear it no longer, I finally let the tears run down my face. Sobbing, as the painful death was completed. Then the witches voice was heard once more.**_

_**"The Great Cat is DEAD!" The crowd squealed and cheered. "General prepare you troops for battle." Then the Minotuar let out a great cry and the army exited from the hill. The witch Jumped on a horse and rode off. And for minutes on end the sky was filled with the sound of flapping wings, and creatures of the dark side rushed by us like lighting.**_

_**Then we stood to our feet when the crowd had gone. We walked slowly from the brush and up the hill. There before us lay the great Lion.**_

_**"O how awful. How could they do this?" I asked. Susan and Lucy cried more tears then I have ever seen. Then behind Susan came a goblin clothed in a thin material and had a giant staff. He place the stick across Susan's throat. She screamed and I grabbed the hilt of my sword and pulled it out of the sheath.**_

_**My sword shook, I haven't killed anyone, I've never even sword fought alone before, Peter and Aslan were always there. I drew back the sword, the goblin pulled harder on the stick, then I thrust the sword through the goblins chest and he fell back and rolled down the hill.**_

_**"Thank you Sarah!" Lucy had moved over to the lions body. Little mice were crawling on him.**_

_**"Get away all of you!" Susan demanded.**_

_**"Wait, look" Lucy exclaimed. The mice were chewing away the cords. **_

_**"O I cant bear it!" I said then I turned and ran down the hill.**_

_**"Sarah!" I heard them yell, but then they layed their heads against the lions body. I kept on running. Tears streaming down my face. I was sobbing and panting for breath with every step that I took. Then I passed Susan and Lucy's tent. I knew I was far from Peters.**_

_**Down the hill and then I turned the corner. There was a long row of tents lined with torches stuck in the ground and there was Peters Tent.**_

_**"PETER! PETER!" I screamed. I stood there for a moment then he came rushing out. I began to fall, but he raced to me and caught me just before I hit my knees. Then pulling me back up and holding me.**_

_**"Sarah what's wrong? What happened?" He pleaded.**_

_**"Aslan, the Witch, knife,..." **_

_**"What do you mean? Where are Susan and Lucy?"**_

_**"Aslan's dead!" Then I cried more and fainted.**_

_**"Sarah wake up! Tell us what happened." I peaked open my eyes, and there stood Orieus holding my hand.**_

_**"I just saw the knife, and then he died."**_

_**"Who died Sarah, who was it?" He asked.**_

_**"As..As..Aslan"**_

_**"What?" Then his eyes got big, and we heard a screech. Orieus looked up and it was a Griffin. **_

_**"Your Majesty come quick!" He cried. They stood me up and then Orieus and Peter ran to the rocks to here the news. I started walking. Then I heard:**_

_**"She's coming you majesty, her army is great and she's waiting at the battle field." The Griffin explained.**_

_**"Then let her wait, she'll have her war soon enough. No one is to touch Jadis." It was Joddin he was standing there in the sun with his cape blowing in the wind, his wand thrown over his shoulder. "She's mine!"**_

_**Peter ran back to me! "Sarah you must go get Susan and Lucy!" **_

_**"Okay, I'll get them." Then I turned and started running up the hills into the forest.**_

_**"Sarah! Wait!" Then Peter ran up to me and grabbed my Arms and pulled me close. Then he came towards my face. I was thinking this is it, here it is! Then he kissed me and hugged me close. "Hurry!"**_

_**I stood there, watching him run away. Then he looked back at me and smiled. "Hurry!" He yelled. I nodded my head and turned and ran back into the forest, looking back to see him just in time getting on a horse and ridding off. I thought "Be careful my love."**_

_**Chapter 10:**_

_**I ran back up the hill. Then the stone table was in sight. But this time something was different. The sun was shinning, the clouds was gone and it was unexpectedly warm. But something more , There standing between Susan and Lucy was another beast. Only this was no beast. It was Aslan.!**_

_**"Peter and Edmund have gone to WAR!" I screamed. Then they got on Aslan back and they came riding down the hill.**_

_**"Greeting Sarah it is wonderful to see you again." He said. "Jump on my back, we have far to go and little time to get there!" Then I climbed on the lion and we rode off faster than any horse.**_

_**We rode on and on. The air becoming warmer and warmer. Then there behind the trees stood a castle made out of entire ice.**_

_**"That is the witches castle. There's plenty of Soldiers there." Then he went to the castle, unfroze the statues and away we rode to war.**_

_**Peter stood on the rock at the front of the battle field. Then their on the far side of the flat land came the witch. The Griffin flew over Peter and Orieus then flew by Edmund who was commanding the archers on the top of the mountain. Then landed beside Peter back at the bottom.**_

_**"They've come you highness. With an army with far more numbers than our own." He informed.**_

_**"Numbers do not win a battle." Orieus confronted.**_

_**"No, but I bet they help." Said Peter. A horn blew and then the army of the witch came running over the hill and across the battle field. Cheering each other on. Peter held up his sword and thrust it forward to let Edmund no to release the Griffins. The Griffins flew overhead carrying rocks and stones to release. Their part was over.**_

_**"FOR NARNIA AND FOR ASLAN!" Then everyone from our side charged down the slope toward the enemy. Then at last, the armies clashed. The battle went on and on. We were doing great but then the witch in her chariot reach the battle. Using her wand she turned people into stone right and left.**_

_**Then Joddin appeared before her again. She smiled then pointed her wand up in the air just as a tiger jumped from the rocks above, and turned him into stone.**_

_**Joddin walked to her. But then came The general. They fought for hours on end. Then at last Joddin blocked his sword, jerked it from his hand and knocked his feet out from under him. He raised his wand in the air and stabbed him in the heart. He was one of the many iron statues laying on the battle field.**_

_**Jadis was gone. She had gone in the direction of Peter. Then two griffins swirled down towards her. She swung her wand over her head then her sword along with it. Then she swung her sword and hit the griffin in the belly, then swung her wand and stabbed the griffin turning it into stone; The griffin of stone kept on soaring through the air and landing on Peters shield.**_

_**Jadis smiled. Before her now was Peter. Her stance was ready. Peter swung his sword towards her, but without hardly any effort she blocked his swing. She hit his shoulder, the bang his shield forcing him back. Then he attacked with a swing over head and she blocked again and knocked him to the ground.**_

_**Just then a Lion roared. Not any Lion, but Aslan. There at the top of the mountain was Aslan, then up behind him came his army. I, Susan and Lucy was at the front line.**_

_**I was the first to run down straight to Peter. The rest of the army stopped running down the mountain fighting anyone in sight. **_

_**I reached the witch and Peter. I drew my sword and thrust it at the witch. **_

_**the witch smiled. Then she thrust her wand at me, and swung her sword to the left then to the right cutting my flesh with the blade of the sword. Then before she could stab me the iron wand of Joddin was at her neck.**_

_**"Still you blade witch." Jadis smiled. She twirled her wand pointing the tip at Joddin. Then stabbing me with the sword, Joddin with the wand turning him into stone. But before Joddin Turned he stabbed his wand into Jadis and her body became like iron. I fell to the ground.**_

_**Three gashed in my stomach and a sword piercing my heart. Peter ran to me. He picked me up and layed me in his arms.**_

_**"Sarah, Sarah." He cried shaking me. His cried as he bent don't to my face. Wiping away the tears and dirt. The pushing the hair form my face he rubbed my cheeks.**_

_**My eyes opened. I Could barely see him. But still he smiled. **_

_**"Peter. I'm sorry. I didn't want you to die." I whispered.**_

_**"Die what do you mean.?"**_

_**"You were meant to die. That's what Aslan said. Only true love could break the prophecy ."**_

_**"True love?"**_

_**"Yes, true love."**_

_**"I Love you too. I will always love you. I will take care of you. HELP!" Peter screamed. His eyes filling with more tears.**_

_**"Peter you have to let me go. This was my choice. Wither by you will or not, My time has ended." **_

_**Then he kissed me again. My eyes closed and I fell Limp in his arms. My arms lying on the grass. Peter still holding me, rocking back and forth. Tears rolled down his face and he knew I was gone.**_

_**Chapter 11:**_

_**" And through the shaded path she shall walk into the glory land. Being welcomed by all those in that land. Through eternity with the lord of all she shall spend her days. And when we pass into eternity and walk that long road we shall see her face again. Her glorious smile. The wair her blonde hair flowed in the wind. The sound of her voice and we shall feel greater love than we felt for her here. May she never wander out of our minds and may her life with the lord of the land be forever wonderful." Aslan said at the burial. **_

_**They buried me under the great tree were me and Peter had our first enouncement. There beyond the tree was Castle Cair Paravel. Now even though I have passed, Peter smiles at the sound of my name. Cries at the thought of my pain, and laughs when he practices his sword fighting. His hands trembled with the thought of him touching me. His eyes burned when he thought of our kiss. He comes to my grave from time to time. Placing my favorite flowers by my tombstone. Then he talks to me waiting for me to talk back. But one day we will talk again. He wrote all this down in a great book that has been passed down through the ages. On the front of the cover it reads: **_

_**Love and War**_

**_-Life, Love and Sacrifice._**

_**I tell my story to the children at story time. And Aslans prayer has come true. The long rode after life has passed and I live with the Lord of the land in this place called Heaven. And when Peter comes with the rest of my friends I will hold them and tell them of my love. But this tale has to end. For nothing goes on forever. Only where you spend eternity. Through the grace of Aslan I have a place like this to spend my days. And I will always remember my adventures in Narnia and my tale, so now you know about the truth behind Love and War. And until the dawn fades forever I will be watching for my love Peter. Long may he defend Narnia.**_

_**Signed,**_

**_Sarah Cloie White Pevensie._**


	3. Part three the end

_**They buried me under the great tree were me and Peter had our first enouncement. There beyond the tree was Castle Cair Paravel. Now even though I have passed, Peter smiles at the sound of my name. Cries at the thought of my pain, and laughs when he practices his sword fighting. His hands trembled with the thought of him touching me. His eyes burned when he thought of our kiss. He comes to my grave from time to time. Placing my favorite flowers by my tombstone. Then he talks to me waiting for me to talk back. But one day we will talk again. He wrote all this down in a great book that has been passed down through the ages. On the front of the cover it reads: **_

_**Love and War**_

**_-Life, Love and Sacrifice._**

_**I tell my story to the children at story time. And Aslans prayer has come true. The long rode after life has passed and I live with the Lord of the land in this place called Heaven. And when Peter comes with the rest of my friends I will hold them and tell them of my love. But this tale has to end. For nothing goes on forever. Only where you spend eternity. Through the grace of Aslan I have a place like this to spend my days. And I will always remember my adventures in Narnia and my tale, so now you know about the truth behind Love and War. And until the dawn fades forever I will be watching for my love Peter. Long may he defend Narnia.**_

_**Signed,**_

**_Sarah Cloie White Pevensie._**

_**I want to thank all that review this story. I have enjoyed writing it. I will gladly accept any coments or criticisim that you have. Thanks to all.**_


End file.
